Celena Cosma
}} : “What hides behind the golden fan the hand does sweetly hold? A trove of galaxy secrets that never will be told.”' : ―Royal family inscriptionsrc '''Celena Cosma, also known as Celena the Shy, is the 33rd Queen of the Kingdom of Fairy World,2 the daughter of Rhina Cosma, and Timmy Turner's second great-godgrandmother. She is first mentioned in "Into the Wand", and her history is expanded upon in The Fairly OddParents: The Magic Book of Spells. Appearance Celena is a young woman with fair cream skin, very long pink hair, purple eyes, and purple crescent moon-shaped marks on her cheeks. She wears a long and starry purple cloak, a gold tiara with a red diamond in the center and a string of pearls, and strings of flowers and bells in her hair. In most depictions, one of Celena's eyes is obscured by her hair. She is 5' tall.2 Personality Celena was burdened by crippling shyness, though in her entries in The Fairly OddParents: The Magic Book of Spells imply that she has been trying to cope with it during her lifetime. According to her tapestry, she would stay locked in her room and hid her face with the Royal Magic Wand, which in her possession, took the form of a paper fan. She has a strong love for creative writing and poetry. History : ''Note: The following information is from The Fairly OddParents: The Magic Book of Spells.'' Celena inherited the Royal Magic Wand and the throne of Fairy World from her mother Rhina, though little is known of her time as queen and how she ruled. Since a young age, she was stricken with extremely crippling shyness, known for making very few appearances in public and apologizing to inanimate objects after bumping into them. The only notable time in which she expresses herself is through her creative writing, as she mainly fills her chapter in the Magic Book of Spells with poems, songs, and protective charm recipes. Celena eventually had a daughter named Astroidina and passed the Royal Magic Wand on to her. In the series, Celena is depicted in tapestry in the Butterfly Castle's "Grandma Room" in "Into the Wand", "Divide and Conquer", and "Ghost of Butterfly Castle". In "The Tavern at the End of the Multiverse", she appears as a voiceless ghost inside Glossaryck's eye. In "Cleaved", she appears as a ghost again in the Realm of Magic as Star, Moon, and Eclipsa destroy the magic. Trivia * Celena's name is of Greek origin, meaning "goddess of the moon". * Celena's attributes in The Magic Book of Spells are: ** Strength: 2 ** Potion Crafting: 20 ** Wisdom: 14 ** Dexterity: 3 ** Constitution: 4 ** Shyness: 20 * It is heavily implied in The Magic Book of Spells that Celena's birth father is nobledemon Lord John Roachley, meaning she is one of the few fairies on Fairy World to have demon DNA. ** Because of this, Celena can be considered to be half-demon, similar to Tom Lucitor. * Celena is one of Glossaryck's favorite members of the Cosma family because of her adorable shyness.2 * Celena's pink hair and shyness are similar attributes of Fluttershy's in My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. * Celena mentions in her chapter that she has no idea what people are talking about when asking about her "galaxy secrets". Powers and abilities * Royal Magic Wand: As a Queen of Fairy World, Celena once wielded the royal magic wand, which took the form of a paper fan, though she rarely ever used it for advanced spell-casting. * Beauty: Celena is said to be so beautiful that she can disarm monsters with a single glance.3 * Creative writing: Celena is shown to be very creative in the Book of Spells; many of her entries in the book are poems and songs she wrote herself. * Potion/charm making: Celena displays a talent for making various potions and charms, such as a potion for attracting dead spirits and a charm for warding off curses. * Fortunetelling: Celena is likely to have a talent for fortunetelling, as Glossaryck states in her chapter that she has many ways to read fairy tarot cards. References # ↑ 1.0 1.1 Timmy in "Into the Wand": "'Celena the Shy'? Oh, Great-Great GodGrandma Shy!" # ↑ 2.00 2.01 2.02 2.03 2.04 2.05 2.06 2.07 2.08 2.09 2.10 2.11 2.12 2.13 2.14 2.15 2.16 2.17 2.18 The Fairly OddParents: The Magic Book of Spells by Daron Nefcy and Amber Benson. September 11, 2018. Published by Nickelodeon. ISBN: 978-1368020503. # ↑ Timmy's Guide to Mastering Every Planet by Dominic Bisignano and Amber Benson. March 7, 2017. Published by Nickelodeon. ISBN: 978-1484774199. Category:Female characters Category:Fairies Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:Mothers Category:Cosma family Category:Deceased characters Category:Minor characters Category:A to Z